Universal Disturbances
by mikel97
Summary: When something happens with the characters in the MHAxMCU our heroes always feels disturbances. Want to know their reactions and consequences of it? Then welcome to the Universal Disturbances.
1. Jealous Uraraka

**Hi surprise to see something new? Well in short: When something happens with characters of MHAxMCU our heroes will feel it and will act on it. If you want to see their reactions please enjoy. If you have some ideas for a new chapters please put it in the reviews.**

**I will put in which chronology the chapter uses. And shippings.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 in IM CA:TFA. When the Private Lorraine kisses Izuku. IzukuxOchako.**

* * *

**Jealous Uraraka**

Uraraka Ochako walks around UA Camps without any care in the world. However suddenly she freezes up at the place and feels that something terrible just happened. Some kind of _a_ _disturbance_.

'_What is this feeling?' _she thought_. 'Why I felt that someone just took something important from me? Is that another Villain Attack?'_

Suddenly she hears some giggling around and she turns around and sees that some female students from other courses talking to Izuku.

"You were so good at the sport festival", said one of the girls who looks like a younger Lorraine. "We can still feel the wind from your punches."

Izuku could only stay in the place with red face while mumbling something illegible and unclear. He never learnt how to act around girls. And he never expected so much attention from the opposite gender. Ever.

"You know that there is some new movie soon. How about we all go to the cinema together", she continues to flirt while showing him a little glimpse of her ample cleavage, making Midoriya to close his mouth with shock. He wants any way out from this situation.

Fortunately he has one.

Then something strange happened. Uraraka, who didn't know what possessed her, comes behind Izuku with dangerous and killing aura which would scare even a pro hero. Seeing the angry Ochako puts girls in slightly fright. She then shows them gesture that she will wring their necks if they don't leave him alone. At this display, girls run away screaming leaving Midoriya confused about the situation.

"Why did they?.." he asks himself with confusion. He didn't understand why they just decided to run away. He then turns around to see smiling Ochako, who looks like she didn't do anything wrong. "Hello, Uraraka-san. Do you know why these girls run away and screaming just like they saw a dangerous villain?"

"I don't know", she answers with innocent smile like she didn't scare them off.

"Well we must hurry before class starts or Aizawa-sensei will be mad again", he said while walking to his classroom.

When he walks away Ochako was thinking about why she did it. She just wanted to make these girls left Izuku alone. She didn't know why she felt so possessive about this situation at all. However she didn't have time to think about it as behind her Bakugou appears with sick green face. It looks like he saw everything. Before Ochako could open her mouth Katsuki interrupts her.

"Yeah I saw everything and I don't care about what just happened", he said. "All day I was throwing up in the bathroom. At first I thought that it was Shitty Hair's cooking. But now I know what's wrong. It's my folk's _Wedding Anniversary_. I always feel sick at their anniversaries. Now go to the class before we get in trouble."

With these words he left Ochako confused and disturbed. She still couldn't answer her last reactions and actions. And what a strange feeling it was.

'_Why I did it?' _she thought before going to the classroom. What she didn't acknowledge that she unknowingly unbuttoned two first buttons of her uniform.


	2. Sick Bakugo

**IM CA:TFA you can imagine any chapter in which Mitsuki and Masaru (Bakugo's parents) have their moment.**

**P. S. :This chapter goes at the same time with the previous one. **

* * *

**Sick Bakugou**

Katsuki Bakugo knows that today will be full of shit, from the moment he wakes up. For the reasons beyond for him to know he wakes up he finds himself very sick and weak. After an hour he comes to the dining room of their dorm. His appearance made everybody else to watch at him in shock.

"Whoa Bakugo did you die and then revive yourself?" asked Kaminari.

And he wasn't far from the truth. He really looks worse than ever. He walks slowly, he has a sickly green skin, and he holds his stomach and he tries to not throw up.

"In another day I would kill you right now, Dumb Face", he commented while sitting near Izuku, who was the only one who didn't get surprised by Katsuki's appearance. "But right now I have problems to even _move_."

"Do you know what's wrong with you?" asked Mina in concern.

"If I know I wouldn't even come here idiots", he answered harshly.

"It's means that something that you don't like would happen soon", unexpectedly answered Izuku, which surprises even Katsuki.

"Shitty nerd, explain yourself", threatened Bakugou. It would be threat if he wouldn't look a dying zombie.

"That's always happening to you. You just noticed it", Izuku explained. "When something that you don't like happening or would happen, you always look and feel sick and throws up that you are almost dying. Then you remember what would happen and you quick heal up."

"What _exactly_ will happen soon, Midoriya?" asked Shoto in interest.

"There are too many options", answered Izuku. "It could be _anything_. Like family meetings, despicable subject in school, despicable teacher, upcoming hard tests, upcoming boring homework project, losing bets, his favorite hero loses, _or my birthday_".

The last reason put entire table in bewilderment. How could Bakugo feel sick on the birthday of someone like Izuku? And why Izuku talks about it like 'it's not a big deal'?

"Ughhh…." groaned Katsuki trying to ask Izuku something.

"No. It's not Kacchan", answered Midoriya like reading Bakugo's mind. "My birthday will be in three weeks. You always feel sick on the third day before."

"Wait a minute, Deku-kun!" frantically asked Uraraka while waving her hands. "Your birthday in three weeks and you didn't tell us!?"

"I am agree with Uraraka-kun, Midoriya-kun", said Iida with his typical 'chopping the air motion'. "We have so little time to get ready for it. We need so much to prepare: homework, classes, presents, decorations, food and cake."

"I can make one", said Sato in eagerness.

"I can't believe that you haven't told us before", commented Shoto in surprise.

"Well it wasn't so much a big deal before", Izuku answered, making the entire room to look at him in disbelief. "You see before I didn't care about my birthday because I don't have enough…"

"Money?" deduced Sero.

"Presents?" asked Ojiro.

"Cake?" asked Shoji.

"…friends", Izuku ended with a small sad sigh. This revelation made everyone to watch him in disbelief that the class's kindest and friendliest member all his years don't have enough friends for his birthday. It looks like they don't know as much about him like they thought. "It was only my mother and me. And it's pretty much enough for me."

"Did Bakugo appear at your birthdays?" genially asked in concern Tokoyami.

"Only one time. When we were five, he answered. "But he threw up on my cake and after that he never appeared ever. Mitsuki-san was feeling so sorry that day."

"BAKUGO-KUN!" screamed Iida. "I can't believe you would something so awful like this! It's a shame for a future hero! It's a shame even for a human being!"

"It… wasn't….. on ... purpose…." weakly groaned Katsuki. Despite everything he said before he still feels himself disgusting on that day. He didn't like Deku in past. He still doesn't. However, to destroy the birthday of a child in that fashion is too low. Even for him.

"Well it no longer matters", said cheerfully Ochako. "Right now you have us, your friends. And we will make you a best birthday in your life."

"I will make a guest list", said Mina raising her hand.

"Why? We are all here. Who we need to invite also?" asked Denki

"We have friends in other classes, mon ami", said Yuga with stars flying around here. "Like people in Class-B, Shinso-kun, Hatsume-kun, Big Three and Eri."

"Eri must be at the party!" screamed all girls.

"Todoroki-san and me will take care for decorations", said Yaoyozoru with Shoto silently nodding.

"I will make a cake!" said Sato. "Midoriya it will be the best cake in your life. You will kiss it."

"You want to make a cake with Uraraka's face on it,'' asked Tsuyu jokingly. "If you do then Midoriya will sure kiss it."

Her joke made the duo blushing hard and averting their eyes from each other. Suddenly Izuku feels that someone tugging on his leg. Looking down he sees Mineta with exciting face. That's worrying him because Mineta's expression has a hint of perversion.

"Hey, Midoriya", he said. "If you can ask Rikido to make a bigger cake I can make sure that Uraraka will jump out from it and dance for you. What do you say?"

"NEVER!" both Ochako and Izuku screamed with red blushing faces.

"Mineta I am not making _that_ types of cake", said Sato in disapproval. "And to made that cake you need at least a month. I don't have much time."

When everybody was scolding Mineta or talking about Izuku's birthday, they forgot about one person. That person is Bakugo. He was still feeling himself sore from that 'disease'. Seeing all of them to talk about Deku, cakes and vomit made him worse than before. He doesn't think that he can hold much longer.

"_I am dying"_, he thought. _"If it's not Deku's birthday then what exactly is it? One thing for sure: if I saw a piece of food I will throw up."_

At the clue from the kitchen enters Eijiro with words, "Who is hungry? Breakfast is ready!"

Putting a plate with sausages and fried eggs was a last straw for Bakugo. The second he sees it, his face becomes green and he runs away, leaving class in bewilderment.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Kirishima in confusion.

"EEEEEEEEKKK!" familiar girls' voices sounded from the second floor.

"Bakugo! That's the female shower room!" screamed Jiro in outrage.

"And I was showering!" cried voice of Toru in embarrassment.

However for Katsuki most important thing was to release everything that he kept. And Katsuki just did the most disgusting sound for an entire day.

"DIIIIIIEEEEEEE! Blurgh!"

Aizawa knew that today will be the long one.

* * *

Today is the worst day in the life of Katsuki Bakugou. It was worse than the day when he lost to Deku or when All Might retired. After his fiasco in the women shower room he earned himself detention for all day and was sent to Recovery Girl.

Unfortunately the old heroine couldn't help him much. She can heal broken bones and some battle scars, but she can't heal some things such as stomach ache. She only gives rights to not go in some classes if he would feel worse. That made his day worse.

"_This day just becomes better and better", he_ thought. _"When I lay in the stupid bed, Deku and Extras will become stronger. I can't do nothing expect to watch it. One thing for sure: this day can't become shittier than right now."_

Unfortunately it can.

"Hey guys look at that 'superior hero'", called a familiar smugly voice called.

Turning around Katsuki sees the last people he wants to see. Class 1-B. He still didn't remember some of the names, but he recognizes some of them. The most recognizable is the CopyCat, Big Hands and Shitty Hair's Lookalike. And by the smirk on the blond's face it looks like the voice from earlier was his. If he hasn't become too sick he would show this extra his place. But right now he had to endure it.

"It's Katsuki Bakugou. 'The strongest' student of the 'incredible' Class 1-A", he announced in his usual smugness. "Did you just lose to some sickness? Didn't Class 1-A suppose to be stronger than the others? Are your classmates as weak as you? How are you planning to become number one if you are so …arghh"

Fortunately for Katsuki his torture ended faster than he expected. Kendo knocks out Monoma with a chop on his hand. She then looks at Bakugou with apologetic smile, "Sorry about him. He doesn't know when to close his mouth. We hope that you get well soon."

With these words she left him taking sleeping Neito with her. TetsuTetsu then comes to Katsuki with a solemn face, "Hey. I still don't like you. But I don't like what Monoma just did. We are heroes. And making fun of the sick person is so _unmanly_. Hope to fight you next time."

He then left Katsuki in surprise. He couldn't believe that someone from Class 1-B wants him to get well. He always thought that all these extras from others classes are hates him or wants him to die. Before continuing his way he sees that is another one from 1-B. It's vine-haired girl. Ibara Shiozaki. If Deku's mumbling and stalker info is true that it means that she was put in 4 place of the entrance exam and defeat Electro-Face in the Sport Festival in one move. What exactly he didn't like in her that she looks at him in worry and pity. He doesn't need it. He will become Number 1 Hero. He doesn't need pity from some extras.

"If you want to laugh then do it right now", he groaned in pain.

"I don't wanna do it. Tetsutetsu is right. It's horrible to laugh on the suffering person. We must always help people", she said while holding her hands like in prayer. Katsuki was sure that he could see halo on her head and wings on her back. She then goes into the backpack and takes her green thermos. "You should drink it. It's medicine made from healer plants. They are the best thing against stomach ache."

"Why are you helping me?" he asked in confusion. "I thought that all of you 1-B hates our guts and wants to kill us."

"Not all of us like Monoma or Kamakiri", she answered in shame for the actions for her classmates. "We need to work together. We all are learning to be heroes in the future. We want to be friends with your friends. With all of them."

Her answer put Katsuki in the stupor. He couldn't just believe it. This extra girl wants to be friends with him despite his attitude. She said it in total honestly. It's not like in the former school. All of his former 'friends' was more like followers who cares about only the future popularity which Katsuki will get. They don't care about him or his interests. But this one. She is different than the others.

"Even with someone like me?" he asked while taking thermos from her hands.

"Even with someone like _you_", she answered with a smile. "Just please give me back thermos after you drink it. See you soon."

And with these words she left him alone. Despite feeling like a dying zombie, Katsuki was slightly smiling. Maybe today is not so bad after all.

* * *

Despite Ibara's confidence about her medicine, Katsuki didn't want to test his luck and explain to Aizawa-sensei why all walls covered in vomit. That's why he decided to taste it in the toilet. At least the sink is near.

Looking at the thermos in his hand, he still thinks about tasting it or not. He still thinks that inside this thing is poison or worse. He couldn't take the thought that this girl just pranking him despite her honest nature. However for reasons unknown to him he _wants _to believe her.

Opening the cap he is attacking by the strong smell. It smells like puke even looks like it. But that's not gonna stop him. He will not go too far behind Deku and others Extras. And if that 'puke-medicine' can put him back to his feet in one day he will risk everything.

"_Well if I die I hope Deku will never let anybody else to become Number 1 Hero"_, he thought before tasting the liquid in one small gulp.

And in that moment time stops. To make sure that he tastes it right he makes another small gulp. And then another. And then a big one.

He can't believe it. Despite the smell and looks it tastes good. Even delicious like a vine.

And then he emptied the thermos by drinking entire container in big gulps. It tastes so good and yummy and he wants to drink more and more. The best thing is that he finally feels himself good. He still looks a bit green but feels better. At least he not feels himself to be a zombie. Finally a silver lining in that bad day.

Suddenly his thought is interrupted by strange ringtone.

'_Reminder is here. Reminder is here. Reminder is here.'_

Opening his phone he sees what this reminder is about. It reads: 'Your folks wedding anniversary in the next week. 20 Years. Must get a present.'

It explains everything to Katsuki. It's was so simple. He always feels sick at his parents anniversaries. He just can't see them doing some lovey-dovey stuff. It's disgusting for him. Now it all means sense. This is the reason why he feels so terrible today.

However Bakugo knows that he needs to find a present and soon. It means he needs to seek advice from the only person who knows his parents better than him. It's Deku. He needs to find him.

As on the cue when he opens the door, he sees something bizarre. Three girls were flirting with Deku. With Deku! He couldn't imagine how this was even possible. The person who is afraid to talk with girls now becomes the chicks' magnet. The worst thing is 'shitty nerd' didn't even notice it.

"_I don't understand", _he thought in disgust. _"Did the whole world become idiots suddenly? I don't know what these _bimbos _even see in him. Just look at him. He is weak. He is a wimp. He is a loser. He is a nerd. What so special about him? Well maybe because bimbos _are_ bimbos."_

Suddenly behind them appears Round Face and scares all of the girls away. She then talks to Deku like nothing happened. He even didn't notice anything. What the dense idiot. After Deku goes to class she looks at him in surprise. It's not his fault that they didn't notice him before. He was staying here all the time. She tries to open her mouth to say something but he interrupts her. He doesn't have time to think about their nonsense.

"Yeah I saw everything and I don't care about what just happened", he said. "All day I was throwing up in the bathroom. At first I thought that it was Shitty Hair's cooking. But now I know what's wrong. It's my folk's _Wedding Anniversary_. I always feel sick at their anniversaries. Now go to the class before we go get in trouble."

With these words he left to the class and seats in his seat looking at the thermos. It reminds him of a girl who saves him today.

"Hey, Bakugo", called Eijiro. "You feel better now?"

"Yeah I am, Shitty Hair", he answered.

"Say, Bakugo. Where did you get that thermos?" asked Kaminari pointing at the container. "Can I have a drink?"

"NO, Electro-Retard!" screamed Katsuki in answer. "This thing is mine! And mine alone! Do you hear me?!"

"Ok. Ok. Easy. Easy", Denki said in fear. "I get it. It's yours. Jeez. Don't need to scream around."

That put Bakugo in wonder. Why does he act like this? He had no problem before. But now he don't know why he did become so possessive about that stupid thing. Or maybe it's not because of it. He probably still sick.

After this nothing important happened. Expect when Uraraka appeared with two buttons undone to show her cleavage. This display only worked on the three people. Mineta and Kaminari were drooling before Jiro uses her Earphone Jacks to hurt them. And he didn't need to look behind him to see sweating, steaming, blushing red face of Deku who tries to look like he didn't noticed only to fail. Fortunately for him Round Face is no better she have the same face if not redder.

Despite everything that happened today. This day wasn't so terrible today. It was actually good. After all of these years he finally remembers something important: True kindness and friendship.

What he didn't know that today was a birth of something important. And one day he will learn what exactly.

* * *

**Can you guess the voice of the reminder message?**

**Also put your ideas about future chapters(disturbances) in the reviews.**


	3. Shoto's Nightmare

**A/N:**** Here it is a new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 in IM: TFA. When Shoto Fall from the train. MomoxShoto.**

* * *

**Shoto's Nightmare.**

Today is the normal day.

Well normal for Class 1-A anyway. Today at the Heroics Studies they are fighting two on two. They must to capture or to defeat their opponents in the 15 minutes. It's more like hero's version of tag.

Right now, fight becomes more exciting, as on that round participates are Team H and Team C. Which consists of Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka in first one, and Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu in the other. Both teams fight more than 10 minutes. They are almost out of the time. They need to end it or else both of them are lose.

Right now, all of them are fighting on the 15-floor building. Girls on one end far away from the boys.

"You know it is good fight, Todoroki", commented Midoriya with a huff.

"You are right, Midoriya", agreed Shoto with a smirk. "However, we need end it or all of us lose.

"I know. Time to test my new attack", said Izuku activating One For All: Full Cowl.

"Bring it on!" screamed Todoroki using his ice to made a big shield around him.

"Take that!" Midoriya bellowed jumping in the air. He then uses his left leg and swings it at his opponent. "One For All: Full Cowl – Shoot Style: Smash Wave!"

Izuku always wanted to have a move in his arsenal which wouldn't hurt himself like others. And now he has it. In theory this move is supposed to attack opponents from the long distance and knock them out.

Unfortunately, the power is too strong in the practical. The wind wave is so strong that it broke through Todoroki's ice easily. However, it also sends Shoto to fly from the roof.

Afraid for his friend Izuku runs to him and sees that Shoto hanging on the edge of the roof. He is almost ready to fall.

"Todoroki-san give me your hand!" screamed Izuku lending him his hand to help.

Unfortunately, Shoto slips out and falls down.

"Todoroki!" bellowed Midoriya in horror. He is trying to use his new quirk 'Black Whip' to catch him but fails every time.

"Midoriya!" bellowed Shoto falling down.

After five seconds Shoto falls to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Izuku couldn't move from the shock. He supposed to be a hero but fails to saving his classmate. Hearing the quiet gasp, he turns around and sees that girls ended their fight. Momo holds both of her hands to her mouth and tries not to cry. Ochako just looks at Izuku in pity and wants to help him. Before she could open her mouth, she is interrupted by voice of All Might.

"_Because of the trauma of Young Todoroki, Team C get their technical win. Right now, please clear the area for the next participates. And don't worry about Young Todoroki. The med-bots right now carry him to the Recovery Girl's infirmary."_

And it was true. Looking down all of them noticed that the robots are carrying him away. Making them to sigh relief.

However, despite caring words of All Might they still afraid about Shoto's state. They want him to be alright.

After the lesson Midoriya, Uraraka and Yaoyorozu asked to visit Todoroki in the infirmary. They are very worried about their friend's well-being. All of them feeling terrible for what happened to him. All of them blame themselves.

Suddenly the door to infirmary opens and behind it appears Recovery Girl and Shoto. The former looks very displeased and the latter have cast on his left hand and one big bump on his hand. Seeing that his friend is unharmed reassure themselves but didn't stop to ask a question.

"Todoroki/Todoroki-san are you okay?!" asked Izuku, Ochako and Momo in worry and concern.

"He had six broken ribs and concussion", nurse of UA answered in annoyance because of the loud sounds. "He also landed on his left hand. It takes the impact. But nothing is lethal. After two hours he can take off the cast."

Her answer made everyone to sigh in relief. Everything is okay.

"Todoroki, I am so sorry!" Izuku wailed in huge amount of tears. "If I concentrate on my attack more enough then you wouldn't fall from that building! I am sorry!"

"No, Midoriya-san. It was my fault that happened!" argued Yaoyorozu while bowing her head. "It is supposed to be a partner's job to always make sure that your partner is okay. And I was too busy fighting Uraraka-san to notice danger. I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry guys. I am okay", he said while chuckling at his friend's reactions. They were hilarious. "I am future hero. I supposed to expect so powerful attack at me. Still I am happy that you so care about me."

"Of course, Todoroki-san", said Momo. "You are not only our classmate but our friend. We will always be with you. You will never be alone anymore."

What Yaoyorozu said melted Shoto's heart. To hear something like this. His entire life he was cut off from his family to surpass All Might. He was truly alone. No family. No friends. No one to talk about his pain.

But now everything changed. He finally breaks his demon and unleashed his true power. Then he starts to warm up to his classmates and it becomes something more. At first his first and true friend was Midoriya because he knows his secret. However, he sees that not only Izuku cares about him but others too. He finds something he always thought that he didn't need. Friends, family and home.

"Almost forgot", suddenly called Recovery Girl giving Shoto pills. "This medicine will made you to sleep tight without any problems. It would be bad if you _accidently_ destroy Heights Alliance because of the nightmares."

"What nightmares?" asked Ochako in worry.

"When he was presented here, he was shaking and mumbling something", Recovery Girl explained shocking everyone. "Then he starts to scream, waving his hands and thrashes around. He was always saying: "Get away from me!", "Let me out!", and "Izuku, help!". If I didn't wake him up then he would destroy an infirmary."

That information takes away the group's breath. They couldn't believe that brave Todoroki, son of Endeavor, best of their class to become so afraid. It's sounds too serious to ignore.

"I wouldn't called it nightmare. It's looks so realistic that I thought that it was true", commented Shoto remembering that's visions.

"What did you saw?" asked Momo in concern.

"Well its's started when I was falling from the building. For a second I was feeling that I am falling from the snow mountains. On the top of the mountain I saw you with outstretched hand. Before losing consciousness, I saw some armed people coming to me", Todoroki said in sigh. He doesn't want to worry his friends about his problems more than now. "Then I wake up stranded to the table in some strange laboratory from horror movies. Then I notices that I lost my left arm and sees that one of the scientists comes to me with a metal arm. I start scream and calling for the help. Then Recovery Girl wakes me up and I noticed that I am in infirmary. That's calm me down."

He then looks at his classmates and sees that all of them have looks of horror on their faces. They couldn't believe that their classmate has that kind of visions. How did he even get that kinds of visions in the first place?

"Do they look like a League of Villains?" asked Ochako in confusion.

"No. They are not familiar to me at all", Shoto answered.

"Did you watch a horror movie yesterday?" asked Izuku in worry.

"No. I only prefer news on TV", Todoroki answered.

"Well it doesn't matter why you had that vision", commented Momo. "What does matter is that no matter what we will always help and save you. Right guys?"

On her question both Ochako and Izuku nodded in agreement. Seeing so caring friends made Shoto smile. He finally found his place. And he would protect it. No matter what.

"Say Todoroki", called Midoriya making him a center of attention. "Where did you get this bump on your head?"

That question made everyone curious. If Shoto landed on the arm that means his head should be okay. Where he got it?

"Recovery Girl hit me on the head when I asked her: "Would a metal arm suit me?""

All three of Class 1-A are standing on the place like statues. For second Todoroki thought that they become stones. Then he hears some giggle. He notices that his friends try to hold their mouths. Then they burst out of laughing with tears on their eyes.

"Ha. Ha. Todoroki. That's your style. Hahaha", commented Izuku wiping his tears.

Shoto was staying at the same place. He just can't explain what's so funny. Did he just joke.

However, their fun lasted short as Recovery Girl shouts: "Enough! That's not funny when person losing his limbs. And you kids are stupid enough to think that is 'so rad'."

That give the teens something to think. She is right. When person lost its limb, they losing part of themselves. Literally and figuratively. That's no a laughing matter. They should be ashamed of themselves.

"We are sorry", they said.

"Now get out. This place only for ill people", Recovery Girl commanded before looking at Shoto and Momo. "Also, you should walk around before going to bed. It helps to sleep. Will you help, Yaoyorozu?"

"Yes, I would glad to help Todoroki-san", Momo agreed with a little blush on her face.

With these words four student left the Infirmary and went back to the class. The day was interesting to say at least. Shoto's fall from the building, his nightmarish vision and lecture about prothesis limbs. They learn not only to be good heroes but also as good persons.

Just a normal day for a Class 1-A.


	4. Please Someone Hug Izuku

**Chapter 26 in IM:TFA. When Izuku wake up and learnt that he is in future. I decide to write it from sympathy to him.**

* * *

**Please someone hug Izuku.**

It's pretty normal day for a class 1-A.

Today is Sunday. No classes, no villains, no homework. The best day for a relaxing. Right now, almost all students sit in the main room on the couch and watches TV. And nothing would surprise them.

Suddenly Hanta asked, "Hey, do you know where is Midroiya? He wasn't here all morning."

"Sero-kun is right!" agreed Iida while chopping the air. "Midoriya-kun is always punctually wakes up early than others. Something must definitely bad happened to him! We must check on him!"

"I am with you!" called Uraraka standing up from the chair with Tenya.

However, someone interrupts them.

"Enough panicking, you idiots!" roared Katsuki. "It's Deku we talking about. He can take care of himself much better than any of us! If he survives villains twice his sizes then he can survive some minor flu. He probably was reading all night and tries to sleep."

Despite Katsuki's harsh words they knew that he is right. Midoriya can take care of himself. And probably he just decided to be a normal teenage boy and decides to sleep little longer. Nothing to worry about.

Suddenly they hear that someone enters the room. They turn around and the sight surprises them. It was Izuku but he looks scary. His skin become pale white and he was shaking like he had a frostbite. He has the eyes of scared wounded animal. Everything was just terrifying for his friends that they almost forgot how to talk.

"OK. I was wrong", admitted Katsuki still in shock. "Deku what's happened to you? Did you run to fight an ice villain?"

"I-i-i-I am o-o-o-ka-a-a-y", he said with chattering teeth.

"No, you actually not", Shoto deadpanned.

"No time to lose!", commanded Momo. "Girls go and take some warm blanket and boys put Izuku on the couch. Koda made some tea."

Everybody was making what she asked them. After 10 minutes Midoriya was drinking a warm tea and was looking better than before. He then thanks them for it, "Thank you for everything guys. I feel much better. You don't need to worry so much about me."

"C'mon Midoriya it's okay", answered Denki with a shrug. "If someone like this happened to any of us then you would do the same thing."

"He is right", said Sero before his face become seriously. "But that doesn't explain anything. Why did you become a zombie, who breaks out from the iceberg?"

On that note Midoriya becomes silent. He never wanted to tell his friends about his problems. They can't know about it. He afraid how they would look at him after learning his reasons.

Sensing the conflict in Midoriya, Todorki decides to interfere, he was in Izuku's shoes before, "Midoriya whatever you say we wouldn't judge you. We just want to help you. I was in your shoes before, it's not so difficult."

Seeing the logic behind Shoto's words Izuku decides to talk. He trusts his friends. They can know.

"Ok, I had a nightmare", Izuku admitted with a frown. "It was something so _terrifying_. It's starts when I wake up from the bed and walks around the city. It was pretty normal city. What scared that there was _no one _in that city. No one in the restaurants, no one in the schools, no one in the parks. There is nobody in that city except for me. _Only me_. I was _truly alone_ in the entire city!"

That shocked all of the students. They couldn't believe that he had such nightmare. To wake up and learn that you become the only person in your home city. It must be scary for him. To learn that you have nobody around. That you truly alone with no one.

"It must be terrifying for you", commented Shoto putting a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"It's even not the scariest part", said Midoriya surprising everyone. There is more. "when I understood that I am alone my body was becoming colder with each second. I look down and saw that my legs become enchained by ice. And then the ice devours me whole before I become an iceberg. I tried to call for the help but it was in vain. For a moment I thought that this is real. Then I wake up."

If before his classmates was worry about Izuku before then right now they are in terror. The end of the dream is so terrifying so it can kill you alone by hearing the story. They want to help him but they don't know how. How to help a person who thought that he become alone in the entire world.

"Deku-kun, if there is something, we can help you?" offered her help Ochako.

Then Izuku gives the answer that nobody could expect.

"_Please hug me_", he said with a sad pathetic dog eyes.

Reluctantly the Class 1-A comes closer and starts to hug him, making him to feel warmer and welcome. There was something noise because of Bakugo who hates hugs, and Mineta who is stuck between people suffocating him slowly.

Izuku doesn't want it to end. After that nightmare he need some reassuring from his friend to know that he is not alone. That he has friends who cares about him and wants to help him. That made him finally to understood one important thing about himself.

That he is not alone. And never would.


End file.
